


Come For Me

by cami_soul



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Camping, Clothed Male Naked Male, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay, hiking boots kink, smut challenge, tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cami_soul/pseuds/cami_soul
Summary: Isak and Even go camping, but I don't really talk about the camping.  lol  Very light Dom/Sub action.  Even pushing Isak's boundaries, in a good way.  Just some smutty fun (see tags)!  Enjoy!  C-





	Come For Me

It was the scents that first assailed Isak as he slowly woke up, the crisp pine of the lofty evergreens, the wood smoke lingering on their clothes – tossed around the tent, victims to last night’s passion, and then that indefinable scent that meant – Even. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” the deep voice rumbled, sending tingles, as always, down his spine. Even’s hand sweeping slowly up and down the bare skin of his back, one of Even’s preferred methods of waking him. 

“What the fuck, Even?” Isak cracked one eye open and saw that their tent was still dimly lit. “Jesus Christ, it’s not even dawn,” he pushed his head deeper into his pillow. 

“I know,” Even said patiently, still caressing Isak’s back, “We need to get up now. It’s important.” 

“Fæn, Even. Nothing can be that important. I thought we were on vacation?” Isak grumbled. Even stayed silent but he leaned down to press a kiss to Isak’s temple. “Okay,” Isak sighed, knowing he was useless at resisting his boyfriend, “what’s so important?” 

“I want to fuck you at sunrise,” he whispered into the curls at Isak’s temples, before leaving another kiss. 

Now that… got Isak’s attention. Even though they had been doing little else, but fucking, on this camping trip – he was a teenage boy, after all. He rolled over onto his back and saw Even leaning on his elbow, looking down at him. A small wrinkle formed between his eyebrows as he noticed that Even was fully dressed, wearing one of Isak’s grey hoodies with his own favorite jean jacket on top. Why had he put on clothes only to take them right off? “Okay,” Isak put his hand on the nape of Even’s neck to pull him down for kissing.

Even stiffened his neck and resisted Isak’s pull, “Not here.” 

Isak’s frown deepened. Why was his boyfriend so confusing this early in the morning? “Okaaaay,” he huffed, “where then?” 

“Put your shoes on,” Even tossed a pair of socks into Isak’s lap. He left the socks alone and reached for his discarded pair of joggers. “No,” Even pulled the joggers out of his grip and threw them into the corner of the tent. “Just your shoes.” Even’s eyes locked onto Isak’s and the muscle on his jaw tensed. 

“Just… my… shoes?” Isak repeated slowly. “What?! What are you talking about, Even? I don’t understand.” Isak’s heart pounded at the serious expression on Even’s face. They had been experimenting lately with some dominance and submission play. And while it had been very sexy and exciting, it was so new that Isak was frequently unsure where Even was going with things. 

“You are going to put on only your shoes and we are going to go on a little hike,” Even stated as calmly as if he were reciting a shopping list. “Just up to that lookout spot we found yesterday,” he reassured when he saw Isak’s panicked expression. 

Even wanted him to walk around naked. Isak’s heart was pounding so hard he expected it to jump right out of his chest, but he couldn’t deny that his dick was also getting hard at the thought. “But…” he started to protest.

“No one will be up this early, and we hardly saw anyone all day yesterday,” Even reminded him of their somewhat isolated camping spot. But then he turned up the heat, “And anyway… if they did see they would be lucky bastards.” Isak’s breath was starting to come in uneven pants. “These are simple directions, Isak. You can follow directions can’t you?” Even reminded him. “And you know your safe word, right?”

Isak nodded. He knew if he said ‘FIFA’ all of this would stop, but he wasn’t willing to do that now. Even’s ideas always equaled a lot of pleasure for himself, and he didn’t want to risk losing out on that. Still… hiking naked in the woods? That was a lot. 

“You need to move faster, Baby, or we’ll miss sunrise – and then who knows who will be up and awake?” Even picked up the socks and held them in front of Isak. 

Somewhat shakily, Isak grabbed the socks and threw back the sleeping bag covering him. Even gave a quick glance to Isak’s halfway hard dick, but his eyes didn’t linger and Isak got on with his task. He grabbed his hiking boots from their spot just inside the tent entrance, and when they were all laced up he said, “Okay.” 

Even turned to grab a backpack and then unzipped the tent. Isak felt extremely aware of his nudity as he was crouched down to crawl through the opening of the tent. And even more as he rose up fully, standing in their campsite in nothing more than his hiking boots. Isak’s eyes darted around to the few scattered campsites he could see, but they were all quiet. The cool morning air flowed over his naked skin and chilled him. Even zipped up the tent and stood to join Isak. “Let’s go,” Even tilted his head toward the path they had explored yesterday. The light was dim but bright enough to see the trail. 

Seeing Even move quickly to the trail, Isak rushed to catch up to him. When they reached the seclusion of the path, Isak relaxed the tiniest bit. He started to breathe easier. There was no one else around, all he could hear were his and Even’s footsteps and the calls of the early morning songbirds. 

When they reached the top of the hill with the good view, the path opened up quite a bit and Isak felt exposed all over again. Anyone could walk along this path, or on the hill down below, and they would see him – all of him. Even interrupted his panicky thoughts when he handed him a water bottle, “Here. Hydrate.” Isak drank his fill and then handed back the bottle. As Even put it back into the backpack, Isak noticed the sky was starting to turn the lightest shade of pink, matching the blush on his skin. Even moved and sat down on a small boulder dropping the backpack into the grass next to him. “Come sit on my lap, Baby,” he directed Isak, holding out a hand. 

Isak took his hand and let himself be pulled gently into straddling Even’s thighs. Even took his hands and placed them carefully on his shoulders. Then he took his own hands and rested them on Isak’s waist. “You look so pretty, Baby,” he said in a low murmur. “All bare and pink.” He parted his lips and his tongue darted out to wet them. “All for me,” he whispered reverently. 

Even moved his legs apart, causing Isak to have to spread his legs – the cool morning air now caressing between his legs. Even slid his hands down to Isak’s ass cheeks, squeezing and stroking the soft skin momentarily before pulling them open and exposing Isak even more. Isak could feel his most private place now being exposed to the air, and anyone who might come upon them. He squirmed in Even’s grasp and whined his name, “Even!” 

Even’s fingers dipped and fluttered over Isak’s sensitive asshole causing Isak to wriggle even more. “What is it, Isak?” he asked. “Does your tight little ass need something inside it?” Isak moaned at Even’s words and dropped his forehead into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. It always destroyed him when Even talked dirty like this. He pushed his ass into Even’s hands in response. Even made a deep chuckle, “Needy little bottom, aren’t we?” Isak squirmed in anticipation. “We need a change in the scene first, Baby. I don’t want you to miss the sunset. Stand up for a minute,” Even directed, bringing his thighs back together and helping Isak stand up again. 

Isak gave an involuntary whimper of protest, all he wanted was Even’s hands on him, Even’s body pressed close to his. 

“It’s okay, Baby,” Even soothed, “Come sit with your back against my chest. That way you’ll get to see the sunrise too.” He maneuvered Isak into sitting facing away from him. “Put your hands back here,” Even raised Isak’s hands behind him to hold onto the back of Even’s head, creating a long line of bare skin for Even – or anyone else – to feast his eyes on. Even slid a possessive hand from Isak’s throat, down his chest and ending at the top of his thigh. “God I love you like this! All laid out for me!” Even widened his legs, causing Isak’s legs (that were hanging over the sides of Even’s) to spread obscenely. “So hot!” Even pulled on Isak’s thigh exposing him even more. His free hand reached down to cup and fondle Isak’s balls. They were already drawn up tight and Even lightly raked his nails across the tender skin. Isak shuddered and then pushed into Even’s hand. 

“Even!” Isak’s voice was high and pleading. He wanted more; needed more! He needed Even to touch him, to fill him, to make him burn. He twisted and arched into Even’s hands as they moved over his body, pinching his nipples, dipping briefly to toy with the wet slit on his cock, and ghosting across his tight hole – but they never stayed long enough. “Even, please!” he begged. 

“You look so good, Baby,” Even’s voice rumbled in Isak’s ear. “So needy and hard. Anyone could come by and see you like this, spreading your legs for me! Your dick all red and wet!” Isak whimpered at Even’s dirty words, whispered in his ear. “Do you want them to see you like this? All desperate and wanting to be filled?” Even breathed against his temple. 

Isak spread his legs wider and tried to push against the finger that was currently toying with his rim. His feet were heavy, pulled down with the weight of the hiking boots. But the rest of him was bare, gloriously and brazenly naked. He writhed in Even’s arms, the feel of the rough fabric against his skin amplifying his nudity somehow. And he could imagine it, he could picture the scene Even’s words painted. The early morning hikers their faces shocked when faced with Isak nakedness splayed out across Even’s lap. He could see them pause, see their eyes riveted on the long fingers (coated in lube) that were now pushing inside him. 

Even’s fingers brushed against Isak’s prostate making him gasp out loud. Then Even did it again, deliberately – over and over. Isak whined – panted – gasped, “Yes! Fuck, yes, Even!” 

He let go of Even’s neck and reached his hand down to give some much-needed relief to his aching dick. “No,” Even slapped his hand away, “No touching. Not yet.” Isak whined but moved his hand, back away. 

Isak rocked his hips desperate to come, riding Even’s long fingers, his hard cock bobbing in the air and leaving sticky trails of pre-come all over his abdomen. The sun had risen above the treetops, bathing the two of them in its golden light, but the beauty was lost on Isak who was solely focused on the sensations that Even was causing in his body. “Yes, yes, please don’t stop – yes, need you Even,” Isak babbled mindlessly. 

“You are so perfect like this,” Even teased Isak’s ear lobe with his teeth. “Such a dirty boy, riding my fingers like this – out in the open where anyone could see you,” Even purred. 

Isak looked down his body to where his dick was bouncing against his stomach desperate for some friction. “Need you… need to come… touch me… so close…” Isak panted but didn’t try to move his hand again. 

Even pushed a third finger inside Isak. “I am touching you,” Even’s voice was dark with emotion. He starting pinching Isak’s nipples with his free hand, but he ignored Isak’s dick. “If you want to come you’ll come like this,” Even fucked him hard with his fingers rubbing his prostate relentlessly. 

“Fuck! Can’t! Can’t, Even,” Isak cried out as he chased the sensations that were just out of reach. 

“You can, Baby. I know you can,” Even’s rough whispers filled Isak’s head as he closed his eyes and threw back his head. “Look at you shamelessly fucking yourself against my fingers. Your tight hole squeezing onto them. Where anyone could see what a dirty boy you are.” Even’s words were getting Isak closer and closer as he desperately thrust his hips toward Even’s hand. “That’s it baby...want you to come for me...want you to shoot all over yourself...a dirty sticky mess...come on dirty boy…come for me,” Even growled in his ear. 

And then Isak was pushed over the edge. The aching and wanting crested and peaked, and Isak came hard. Cum shot all over from his wildly swinging dick. Even kept up the thrust of his fingers, milking every last drop of pleasure from Isak. Finally, it ended and he lay limp and sated in Even’s arms. Isak decided he never wanted to move and would happily live here, on this hill, in Even’s arms forever. 

Reality interrupted his new life plan however, as Even dropped soft kisses on his face and urged him to stand up. “Need to get you dressed Baby,” Even grabbed a t-shirt from the backpack and was pulling it over Isak’s head. Isak hissed at the cold when Even took a package of wet wipes and started to clean off his stomach and chest. “Come on, Baby,” Even urged trying to pull a pair of joggers over Isak’s hiking boots without taking them off first. “Someone’s coming up the trail. Need to get you covered.” Even was just wrestling the pants up over Isak’s ass when an older couple emerged from the wooded path. They nodded and smiled politely at each other, while Even kept his arms securely around Isak. When the other couple had fully passed back into the forest on the other side, Isak turned in Even’s arms and pushed his face against Even’s neck. “That was a close one,” Even said as he pulled Isak closer still. 

“Thought you wanted them to see me,” Isak breathed against Even’s skin. 

“Fantasy vs reality, Isak. We’ve talked about this,” Even chuckled. “Let’s head back to the tent and you can take a nice long nap,” he suggested. 

Isak lifted his head and tilted his chin to ask for a kiss. Even rewarded him by dropping soft kisses all over his face before resting their foreheads together and tenderly rubbing their noses alongside each other. “Wait,” Isak had a sudden realization, “You didn’t get to come!”

“Don’t be too sure of that,” a blush covered Even’s face as he looked down at his crotch and back up again. 

Isak looked down and saw the wet spot on the front of Even’s jeans. “But I didn’t do anything,” he protested. 

“You were so fucking hot, Isak that you didn’t need to do anything else.” Even threaded his fingers through Isak’s hair and held his head steady, bringing their mouths together and tangling their tongues. “I love you,” he breathed when their lips parted. 

“I love you too, Even…but I believe I was promised a nap?” Isak smirked at his boyfriend. 

Even gave a small laugh at Isak’s unromantic segue, “Well I suppose you did earn it. Come on then.” Even picked up the backpack with one hand and grabbed Isak’s hand with the other, before heading back down the trail to their campsite. Isak had a contented grin on his lips as he wondered just what his boyfriend might have planned for them to do next. 


End file.
